Tutors
by PePo
Summary: Chappie 14 and 15 up! ( i changed the rating oredi)
1. Need Help?

**Chapter 1. Need Help**

"Shimatta! I don't know the answer to this one..TGIF, I can rest tomorrow! " Retasu said as she scratched her head with a pencil.

She stared at the terrorizing piece of paper in front of her eyes. There were confusing numbers along with alphabet letters like 'x' and 'y' written all over it.

She turned around and looked at the time.

'YAAAA! Only ten minutes, to go home time!' Retasu panicked she had to finish this exercise, before dismissal time.

And everyone knew why she had to go home early... her job.

Retasu loved her job. It was the only place where she had friends, the only place she had fun and most importantly she loved the job because 'he' was there.

'he' Shirogane Ryou, who she has been crushing since the start of the job. ,

She bit her pencil.

'I don't understand this!' Retasu continued to panic.

She saw the students around her, they were all scribbling and answering that piece of paper.

Retasu looked back at her paper. She decided to skip the questions first and when she is done with the rest she would answer it again.

But there seemed to be a problem... She didn't know the answer to all the questions!

'Maybe I should get a tutor?' she asked.

Some students stood up and handed the piece of paper to the teacher in the front desk.

Then they waved goodbye.

'Gambare, Retasu!' Retasu said. She went back to work.

After 45 minutes of tiring work she handed the piece of paper to the teacher.

The teacher gave her a big red F on her a paper without a second look.

She hurriedly went to her locker and took all her stuff.

She ran out of the empty school.

She stood there and waited for the bus to get to Cafe Mew.

It was quite far from Retasu's school.

By bus, it would probably take 30 minutes.

Retasu waited for around 5 minutes.

No bus.

'Aah! Ryou is gonna get mad at me' Retasu thought.

She didn't care, she was going to run to Cafe Mew, even if she carried a bag full of textbooks, a folder and another book in her hands.

_In Cafe Mew_

Ryou stood near the counter. He looked at his watch worried about Retasu.

'I wonder where she is? It's not like her to be late.'

Ichigo moaned.

"Oh, Ryou! You should gave us a raise! There are so many customers!" Ichigo said

"A raise? Yeah right." Ryou said as he looked another direction.

Ichigo looked around.

"Hey Ryou? Where's Retasu? It's not like her to be late. She usually comes first than all of us."

"I dunno..." Ryou said pretending to not care.

"How could you not know! She's your girlfriend!" Ichigo teased then stuck her tongue out.

Ryou blushed.

"NO SHE ISN'T, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Ryou shouted.

Ichigo stuck her tongue out and got back to serving cakes and pastries.

Then Ryou heard steps and heavy breathing near the entrance door.

Retasu showed up. There were papers flying in the air.

She was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Gomen (sorry), miina-san (everyone)." Retasu apologized.

Ichigo jumped "You're here!"

Ichigo leaned closer to Retasu and whispered "You're boyfriend there was worrying about you."

Ichigo pointed to Ryou.

Retasu blushed

"He's not my boyfriend, Ichigo-san." Retasu smiled.

Ichigo went back to work.

Ryou walked closer to Retasu.

"Need help?" he asked as he picked up the papers.

He handed them to Retasu

"Arigato Ryou. I never knew anyone as nice." Retasu smiled sweetly.

Ryou blushed.

"What's this?" Ryou picked up the algebra exercise on the ground.

He stood up and looked at it.

Retasu grabbed it "Gomen, Ryou. That's mine."

Retasu ran through the back door.

She went into the dressing room and changed her clothes.

Ryou who was still outside picked up her agenda (which, apparently, was open).

He saw 'Algebra Test on Tuesday. Get tutor!'

Then he remembered the algebra paper with a big, fat F.

In no time Retasu was helping out her friends.

"Ehm Ehm. Looks like lover boy was helping his girlfriend. So how long have you been going out?" Ichigo continued to tease him

"URUSAI!" Ryou shouted.

He blushed.


	2. Can you be my tutor?

**Chapter 2. Can you be my tutor?**

It was 5 o' clock already.

Everybody went home except Retasu.

She wiped her forehead and sighed.

She looked at the time.

Since she wasn't picked up yet so she decided what to do.

She took off her apron and returned the broom.

She pulled the nearest chair and sat down.

She opened her bag and took out her notebook and Math text book. There was a label in which was written 'Made in Singapore'

'Why does every math textbook have to come from Singapore?'

She opened the page which wrote 'Algebra'

She read through it and tried to answer some questions.

She scratched her head again (which she tends to do everytime she is confused or stressed out)

"Whatcha you doing?"

Retasu heard a voice very familiar to her.

She was shocked. She turned around and saw Ryou.

"Gomen. Did I surprise you?"

"Hai (yes)"

"Whatcha doing?" he asked _again. _

"Nothing." Retasu said as she turned around.

Ryou walked closer to her and put her agenda on the table.

"Here, you left this."

"A-Arigato Ryou."

Ryou looked at what Retasu was doing .

"Need help? You look quite stressed."

Retasu blushed as she nodded.

"You should have told me. I was bored. I'd rather spend time helping you than upstairs in that boring room"

"A-Arigato.." Retasu said as she got back to her work.

Ryou put his hand on top of hers.

"Here, I'll give you an example."

Retasu watched closely.

She looked at him once in awhile and smiled.

** 2 hours later **

Retasu and Ryou covered a whole heap in just two hours.

"Sugoii!" Retasu said amazed.

"Hehe. Arigato." he smiled.

Then a car drove in the space outside.

"That's my ride. I have to go now."

Ryou nodded and smiled.

"Here you might forget this." Ryou handed her pencil as she was packing up.

Retasu was done. She picked up her bag and bowed.

"Umm.. Ryou, can I ask you a favor?"

"Nani (what)?"

"Umm.. Can you be my tutor?" Retasu asked politely and went red at the same time.

"I want to spend more time with you." she said shyly.

Ryou put his hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Sure. Why not?"

Retasu smiled .

"When will me meet? Where?"

"Umm... you can come to my house at 10:00 tomorrow." Retasu smiled

"Why don't you just come to my house? If that's okay with you."

" umm... I guess that's okay"

"Arigato Gozaimas!" Retasu said as she waved and ran to her car.

She opened the window inside her car.

"Ja ne Ryou! See you tomorrow!" she waved.

Ryou smiled and waved back.

'Can't wait, Retasu. Can't wait'

Ryou went to his room..


	3. X plus Y equals to a date with Ryou

**Chapter 3. X+Y A date with Ryou/ a visit to Ryou's house. **

** 1 hour later**

Retasu looked out the car window and smiled.

"Retasu onee-chan?"

"Doushitano Pepo-chan?"

"Was that your boyfriend waving at you?"

Retasu shook her head.

"He isn't? He looked like he _is_ your boyfriend_..." _ her mother blushed as she looked at her from the front mirror.

_"Okaasan!" _Retasu blushed.

'He's not my boyfriend.' Retasu thought to herself, blushing.

"Aah, we're here." her mom stopped in front of a house as big as a mansion.

"Who's place is this? Why are we here?"

"Just wait."

Retasu's mom stepped out of the car.

"Retasu, Pepo, come here." Retasu's mom, said asking her children to come with her.

Retasu and Pepo came out of the car as their mother knocked on the door.

A boy opened the door.

Retasu's eyes widened.

"Retasu onee-chan! That's your boyfriend!" Pepo pointed at the boy.

"Ryou's not my boyfriend!"

Ryou came out and with his aunt.

Retasu's mom and Ryou's aunt seemed to know each other.

Ryou came closer to Retasu.

"Hi. Didn't expect you come..." Ryou smiled.

"Hi Ryou. I didn't expect to come either. All this time I thought you lived in Cafe Mew-Mew"

"hehe..."

"So... that's your mom ?"

"No... (Ryou smiles) my mom passed away 5 years ago.. that's my aunt."

"Gomen, Ryou"

"It's okay."

"Retasu onee-chan, you're boyfriend is really nice." Pepo said.

Retasu and Ryou blushed.

Retasu covered her sister's mouth .

"Aah, Gomen, she'e been doing that (Retasu looks at Ryou) urusai, Pepo ( Retasu whispers to Pepo)"

Ryou bent down and recognized Pepo .

"She's Pepo, right?"

"uh huh" Retasu nodded.

"Pepo.. you're sister's really nice, one of the nicest girls I have ever met, but she's not my girlfriend." Ryou said softly.

Pepo nodded. Retasu blushed and Ryou smiled

Pepo grinned and ran to the car. Retasu followed but before she did she smiled sweetly at Ryou.

She smiled so sweetly Ryou turned from orange red into blood red.

Retasu heard her mom say good bye to Ryou's aunt and they were off.

**In the car**

"Wow Retasu. I never knew you're boyfriend was Yuko's daughter." her mom said.

"Yuko? Is that her name?"

"Yeah. She's pretty isn't she? I envy her. I can see where you're boyfriend gets his cute looks. In fact he is so cute he made my daughter fall in love with him." Retasu's mom teased.

"Okaasan! For the last time! He is not my boyfriend! And besides... that wasn't his mother"

"It wasn't?"

"No. That was his aunt."

Retasu's mom was speechless.

"We're home!" Retasu's mom said cheerfully.

Retasu stepped up to the car and pushed the door open and took of her shoes.

"Hi Retas-"

"Hi Otousan!" Retasu ran past her father and up into her room.

She hugged her algebra book (not something she would normally hug. She would usually spit (?) at it or try to burn it)

She thanked God for making her bad at math.. because of that she could spend time with Ryou .

"Thanks Lord! If it weren't for You.. I wouldn't be spending time with Ryou!" Retasu prayed.


	4. Failing Algebra class plus working in a ...

**Chapter 4. Failing Algebra class + working in a cafe Time with Ryou**

Retasu looked at her watch as her mother drove her to Ryou's house.

Then her mother pulled over on the house they stopped by yesterday.

"We're here, honey!" her mother said cheerfully.

Retasu thanked her mom and stepped out of the car.

She took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Hey Retasu, I didn't expect you to come... (Ryou looks at his watch) 15 minutes earlier."

Retasu smiled.

"Hehe..."

"Come in . " Ryou said as he welcomed her in.

Retasu looked around .

"Nice house Ryou."

"My aunt wants the house to look rich."

Retasu giggled.

"So want something to eat? Something to drink?" Ryou offered as he opened the refrigerator .

"No.. it's okay" Retasu shook her head.

"Have it. You an drink it later if you like." Ryou smiled as he tossed her a bottle of Gatorade.

"Arigato.." Retasu smiled.

"Ahh.. gomen... I made you wait. Lets go up." Ryou said leading Retasu up to his room .

His room was so simple .

Retasu sat down and looked around.

Ryou pulled a chair and sat down.

Ryou began teaching her everything she needed to know. He gave her a few exercises.

Then suddenly 'BANG BANG BANG!'

It sounded like the drums.

A vein popped out of Ryou's head.

"Wait here Retasu." he said.

Ryou went out of the room.

Retasu didn't know what was going on outside but for sure she heard alot of "Shut up!"s and shouts like "AAH!" or "KYAA!" or "WAA!"

Then suddenly it quieted down.

Ryou went back into he room and sighed.

"Now where were we.." Ryou smiled.

"Umm... Ryou? Who was that?"

"My cousins."

Retasu giggled.

Ryou sat back down but before he could start speaking he heard the noise again.

Retasu couldn't help but gave a little giggle.

Two veins popped out and he stood up again but he stopped half way.

"You know what Retasu?"

"..."

"Let's just get out of here. I don't want to waste my voice!"

"Ummm... yeah...sure."

Ryou smiled as Retasu started packing her things.

"Here... let me bring that." Ryou offered.

"There's no need to do that." Retasu smiled as she took back her book.

"Let's go." Ryou held Retasu's hand and ran out of his house, away from dumb and dumber and dumerer (which were his cousins.)

Ryou offered to go to a nearby cafe.

They sat down and continued their studies. Retasu learned alot.

** 2 hours later.**

Ryou closed the book because they were done for today.

"Hey Retasu, let's have fun.."

" ..." Retasu said nothing

"I mean.. we've been studying all day, let's take a break. " Ryou smiled.

Retasu blushed and nodded .

"Sure..." Retasu smiled.

Ryou and Retasu spent their day in the arcade.

With the tickets they won, they got themselves new cellphones.

Ryou treated Retasu lunch and dinner (they played until night time)(?)

At 12:00 a.m Retasu and Ryou found themselves outside a park, sitting on a bench near the vending machine.

"Hey, I had a great day. Did you?" Ryou asked nicely to Retasu.

"Yeah I did.." Retasu said.

Retasu found her face so close to Ryou's face.

His eyes were looking into hers deeply.

Retasu blushed.

"R-Ryou?" Retasu asked.

Ryou put a hand on her cheek and said to her "Retasu, shut up."

They closed their eyes and shared a kiss.

Ryou broke the kiss with a smile.

And unlike all the peppy, flirty girls, Retasu didn't cry but instead smiled and hugged Ryou.

"Can we go on another date tomorrow?" Retasu asked.

"We can have a date everyday, if you want." Ryou said.

Retasu blushed as she saw the sweet smile on Ryou's face.

"Let's meet here Retasu?" Ryou asked

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to. Can we skip algebra tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ryou smiled.

"So... we'd better get going. Can you go home alone or should I go with you?"

"No it's okay I can go home alone."

"Sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure " Retasu nodded and blushed.

"Oh, okay. Ja-ne!" Ryou waved and he was off.

Retasu sat on the bench and hugged her algebra book and blushed thinking about no body else but Ryou.


	5. A concert for two

**Chapter 5. Concert for Two**

Ryou found himself knocking on a gate, where an elderly lady opened it.

"Ohayo, does Retasu Midorikawa live here?"

The elderly lady said "Why yes. And you are?"

"Shirogane Ryou."

"I'm guessing you're asking her on a date?"

"Ummm...yeah" Ryou blushed.

"I'll tell you something, she really likes you, Shirogane Ryou ."

Ryou blushed.

"Ja-ne, Pepo! Ja-ne, Okaasan!" Retasu came out of the doors.

Ryou blushed at the sight of her running to Ryou. She looked different today.

"Ohayo, Ryou!" Retasu said cheerfully.

"Have a good time!" the elderly lady said .

"Ohayo, Retasu" Ryou said almost mechanically.

His eyes widened at the sight of Retasu, who was looking prettier than usual. She had taken off the braids and had let her hair down.

"What's wrong, Ryou? Is there something on my head?" Retasu asked.

Ryou laughed. "No, it's not that. You look pretty today Retasu. I always thought that your hair was curly." he said nicely as they walked.

Retasu shook her head and smiled.

"Why did yo let go of your braids?"

" dunno... I guess I just... wanted to look special." Retasu smiled sweetly.

Ryou blushed.

Ryou played with her hair. "You look prettier like this."

Ryou smiled and Retasu blushed.

"So wanna go to this concert. I got two tickets." Ryou said showing it to Retasu.

"Let me see." Retasu got hold of one ticket which said 'Ticket to Japanese Idols'

"Yeah sure..." Retasu made up her mind.

Ryou slipped an arm around Retasu's shoulders which obviously turned Retasu's face pink.

They walked to the bus station, where they used a bus to travel to the concert.

The two of them were so happy when they heard Arashi, Nami Tamaki, Flow and many other Japanese Artists sing and touched their hands because they were in the front row.

As they were listening and jumping around Ryou slowly... slowly held Retasu's hand.

Retasu felt it and blushed.

Ryou looked at her blushing

"What is it?" he asked.

Retasu lifted the hand which Ryou held and pressed it among her cheek. "Nothing"

This made Ryou blush.

The MC said "And now our special guest! UTADA HIKARU!"

The crowd went wild, they heard 'OOHS!', 'AAHS!', 'YAY!', 'KYAA!' and many other sounds.

It was so noisy that when the two of them giggled they didn't hear anything.

"Wassup, Japan!" Utada Hikaru stepped into the stage.

The crowd shouted louder.

"Today I have a treat for y'all! I'll sing First love!"

Everybody screamed their lungs out.

Utada Hikaru bent down and touched hands in the front row.

Retasu and Ryou put theirs up. Utada Hikaru smiled when she saw a couple of hands holding each other.

Utada Hikaru started singing as she stood back up.

The lights shut off and a light shone on the Japanese Idol's face as she continued to sing "First Love".

_You are always gonna be my love_

_itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo (even if I fall in love with someone once again)_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how._

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song (its still a sad song)_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made ( until I can sing a new song)_

The couple looked at each other and blushed. They were each others 'First love' .

The two of them laughed and continued to listen. They smiled and looked at each other once in a while.

When the concert was over Retasu and Ryou got the autographs of every singer.

Utada Hikaru wrote in Retasu's autograph book 'To Retasu and Ryou, enjoy being with your loved one. Thanks for seeing me sing today,'

Retasu smiled as Ryou walked her home.

As they were in front of Retasu's house, Ryou stopped and looked down.

Retasu stopped too and asked "What's wrong Ryou?"

Ryou leaned closer to her gave her a little kiss.

"Arigato...Retasu."

Ryou kissed her again and this time Retasu kissed back.


	6. F turns to A minus

**Chapter 6. A big "F" turns into an "A" Minus!**

Retasu looked up into the blue sky as she thought of what happened last night.

She sighed.

"OMG, I never thought that Ryou would kiss me.." Retasu blushed.

"Retasu! Hurry up! Come down!" Retasu heard her mother shouting.

Retasu realized that it was 7:00 a.m. already and school starts in like 45 minutes.

"Aah, SHIMATTA! I'm late!" Retasu said as she grabbed all her stuff and went downstairs.

"Ohayo, Retasu! Have breakfast." her father offered.

"Gomen, Okasaan, gomen Otousan, no time." Retasu ran out of the door and she slipped her feet into her leather shoes.

She slid open the door and saw the elderly lady.

"Aah, Ohayo, Retasu-san!"

"Ohayo, Obasaan! Itekimasu Obasaan!" Retasu waved.

She saw the bus pass her.

"Aah Shimatta!" Retasu said as she followed the bus.

"MATTE YO! CHOTTO MATTE!" Retasu shouted but the driver kept on moving the bus.

No one cared about her. The passengers kept on laughing at her.

Ichigo who was in the bus asked the guy beside her what was the commotion.

"NANI!" Ichigo shouted knowing that her friend was chasing the bus.

Ichigo ran to the driver. Ichigo threw a few paper balls at his head "OI BAKA! STOP THE BUS! BAKAZARU!" Ichigo called the driver names.

"Hai, hai " the driver sighed.

The crowd went 'Boo, Boo!'

"BAKA!" Ichigo shouted. They crowd quieted down.

Retasu who was surprised to see the bus stop went in.

"Ichigo-san. Arigato." Retasu smiled as she payed the bus driver.

"Ohayo, Retasu-san!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

Retasu took a seat next to Ichigo.

"So, how's your relationship with Ryou? Everything all right?" Ichigo teased.

"Nothing's going on between us." Retasu smiled.

Ichigo thought 'Wow! She's so nice. She blushes but doesn't shout like that banshee, Ryou.'

The half part of Ichigo's head turned blue. And smoke shaped like spirals colored gray were floating on top of her head.

She saw an image of Ryou shouting at her.

This time her whole head turned blue .

"What's wrong Ichigo-san?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw something horrible inside my head. "

"What did you see?"

"Oh nothing.. just this banshee shouting his head off."

Then the bus pulled over.

"He's not your boyfriend? Then what were you doing in Utada Hikaru's concert together. And wait there was something else you did.." Ichigo looked up.

Retasu was all red and speechless.

"You were holding hands! That's right! (Ichigo shouted) So, what were you doing together? (Ichigo put on a suspicious look) "

"N-n-o-thing."

"But you were-"

"Aa gomen, Ichigo this is my stop, I have to go to school now. "

"Oh okay, I guess I'll have to ask Ryou" Ichigo grinned.

"NO! No! Don't ask Ryou." Retasu pleaded.

"I guess." Ichigo sighed.

"Arigato, Ichigo-san!" Retasu said as she jumped of the bus.

Retasu continued to think about Ryou.

She entered her first session which is Algebra.(?)

'YOSH! I'll do my best. ' Retasu thought.

The teacher handed a piece of paper each student had to do. It was another exercise.

They were given around 50 minutes of the 80 minute session to finish the paper.

Retasu paid no attention to anything else except algebra.

She finished every question on the paper.

She stood up and found no papers on her sensei's desk.

"Ummm... Sensei.. Am I the first to finish?" Retasu asked as she looked around and saw all the other students still working.

Her teacher nodded.

She saw that the teacher gave her an A minus.

"Wow, what an amazing change. If I recall you got an F on your other paper." Her teacher said.

Retasu smiled "What can I say, I got a great tutor."

The teacher nodded and Retasu walked to her desk.

'Wait . What if I pass my algebra test? Will that mean I can't spend time with Ryou anymore?'

Retasu bit her thumb and worried.


	7. Do it

**Chapter 7. Do it**

Retasu bit her thumb even until dismissal.

She walked while asking the same question so many times in her head.

'Ryou. Ryou. Ryou, RYOU!' Retasu was all worried.

She waited a long time for a bus. But no bus came.

She didn't know how to get to work, which meant she had to miss one more tutor with Ryou .

She knew who to call.

"Hello?"

_"Hello. Who is this?" _

"Kei! This is Retasu . "

_"What's up Retasu?" _

"Ummm... If youre not busy... can you ... ummm ... pick me up in school. If you don't mind. "

_"Of course I don't mind. Where do you study"_

"I study in XXXXXXX (?)"

_"Okay I'll be here soon. Ja-ne." _

"Arigato Gozaimas Kei!"

Retasu cut the line and waited patiently for Kei to arrive. Finally a blue car arrived in front of her.

Kei opened the door .

"Come in Retasu." Kei said.

"Arigato Gozaimas Kei." Retasu said as she stepped in into the front seat.

Kei started to drive the car.

"Doushite (why)? You're so quiet. You look so worried"

"Iie (No), betsuni (nothing)."

"Everytime people say that it means something _is _wrong. What is it?"

"Betsuni, honto(really) ne honto ne betsuni" Retasu smiled and shook her head.

"It's about Ryou isn't it."

"Eh.. What's about Ryou?"

"Retasu? Are you happy when Ryou is with you ?" Kei asked

Retasu blushed and nodded slowly.

"And will you be sad... If you can't spend time with Ryou anymore or if Ryou thinks about another girl."

Retasu once again nodded slowly.

"As I thought. I didn't know you had the same feelings."

Those words shocked Retasu.

"Nani? What did you say Kei? "

"I said that both Ryou and you love each other. Haven't you noticed? He's always nice to you but normal to all the rest, he shouts at them sometimes but I've never heard him shout at you. And haven't you seen how red his face gets when Ichigo talks about your "relationship"?Have you seen how weird he gets everytime Ichigo tease him? He always thinks about you, believe me..."

" ...Kei..."

"But you have to tell him. Because if you don't, he'll mistaken that you like another person. Tell him. You **have **to tell him. "

"But Kei... I don't have the guts to do it."

"Confessing your love to someone... no body can help you be that... you have to figure out your own way to tell him... He has feelings for you... believe me... **Do ** it." Kei said as he pulled over at Cafe Mew.

"Kei? Can I ask you one more question? "

"Doushite?"

"How do you know all this? Have you experienced it before?"

"Yeah, I have. "

"Who did you confess your love to ? "

"Secret" Kei teased.

'I bet it's Zakuro.' Retasu said pretty surely (she saw them kissing inside a closet).

"Arigato, Kei!" Retasu ran to the back door to get her apron.

She barged in not meaning to be rude.

"Aah, Retasu! You're here. I just wanted to call you." Ryou said.

"Ryou, why are you here!" Retasu said surprised.

"Hehe.. " Ryou laughed.

"I didn't want Ichigo and the others to hear me talking to you, or else they'd make jokes about us again. "

She grabbed her apron from her locker and tied it around her back.

Retasu smiled.

"I have to go Ryou! Can't wait for later!"

Retasu said as she was off to help her friends.

She entered as usual, smiling (which eventually made the others smile to, except for Purin who not only smiles but laughs with her big mouth open)

"You're here." Ichigo said.

"Your boyfriend even asked me for your number." Ichigo said pointing at Ryou.

Ryou saw Ichigo and Retasu whispering to each other.

A vein popped on his head.

Kei set Retasu to work then he stayed and whispered to Ichigo

"They're not an item...(Ichigo frowns... 'Did Ryou tell Kei to tell this to me?')...yet (Ichigo grins)."

Ichigo went back to work.

**1 hour later **

Ryou and Retasu were almost done for that day. (they are in the cafe... after the rest are gone.)

Retasu and Ryou giggled alot today.

Retasu closed her text book.

"Ryou, will I be spending time with you again?" Retasu asked blushing.

'Why is she asking me this?' Ryou thought.

'Do it. Do it.' those two words kept on ringing on Retasu's head, it started to annoy her.

"Why are you asking me this Retasu?"

"B-because I-I want to be with y-you m-more..." Retasu blushed.

"Retasu? Are you...?"

There was a deep silence between the two.

"I love you, Ryou!" Retasu shouted it out. (Actually she did it because she could no longer stand Kei's voice in her head)

"Retasu.."

"I love you, Ryou. I loved you since-" Retasu was cut off when Ryou gently pushed her against the wall and when she felt Ryou's warm chest touching hers.

She blushed.

"Me too. We're the same. I love you too, Retasu ." Ryou said.

"Ryou... " Retasu looked into his eyes.

"Doushite?" Ryou looked deeply into her eyes.

Ryou and Retasu closed their eyes and kissed one more time.

Ryou broke the kiss with a smile.

"Come with me Retasu. Come with me."

Retasu didn't know exactly what he was going to do but followed him up to his room.

Ryou shut the door behind them and locked it so that no one could come in.

He pushed Retasu on the bed. He lay above her with his hands and knees supporting his weight, looking down at her.

'Is Ryou going to...' Retasu thought as she blushed.


	8. It's so fluffy

**Chapter 8. It's so Fluffy**

Retasu looked at Ryou and blushed.

Was she still going to be a virgin tomorrow?

She closed her eyes.

Ryou saw her worried look and sat back down.

Retasu slowly opened her eyes and saw him looking disappointed and he stood up and headed for the door.

"Gomen Retasu. I guess you're not ready for this yet." he slowly turned the lock.

'No. This isn't right.' Retasu thought as she stood up, she ran fast at Ryou and kissed him (Ryou was all red and his hand lost all its energy that he didn't open the lock)

"Baka." Retasu said as she broke the kiss.

"Don't get me wrong. I still wanna make out with you, Ryou" Retasu said as she smiled.

Retasu turned around and blushed (she couldn't believe she just said that)

"You know what ... " Ryou said as he hugged Retasu from the back.

"You're more interesting than algebra." he said as he licked her neck and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Retasu didn't mind at all.

Ryou used his hand to take off her shirt. He slid them of her shoulders.

Retasu's shirt fell on the floor, leaving her just wearing a bra.

"And, you know what's more interesting Retasu?" Ryou asked as he smiled.

"What?"

"You...naked. " Ryou said.

Ryou slowly unclipped her bra which left her half naked.

After the bra was off he played with her breasts. The Retasu saw him lick his lips.

Retasu closed her eyes, she didn't want to admit it but she felt a little molested.

'Why am I thinking this way. I should be happy. Not all girls get to hang with the boy they love.' Retasu smiled

"There, you look much hotter like that." Ryou grinned as he turned Retasu around and started to kiss her.

He messed up her hair. His hands wondered around her butt. He opened her skirt (which fell on the floor)

'Yes! One more piece of cloth left on her body!' he thought as he still kissed her.

His hands went under her pantie and slowly with two hands ( while kissing Retasu ) removed it and let it fall on the floor, leaving Retasu totally naked.

Retasu broke the kiss with an adorable, angry face.

"Cheat."

" ..." Ryou looked at her naked.

"When's you turn to open your clothes?" Retasu said as she smiled.

"I feel cold. I need body temperature... Your body temperature..."

Ryou smiled as he let Retasu open her clothes and take off his pants. He lay Retasu down and started to kiss her.

He untied Retasu's hair as it spread across the bed. He played with it as he continued to pour saliva on Retasu's mouth.

He broke the kiss "Retasu, do you still want to be a virgin?"

"Eh?"

"Because if you do, I won't rape you today." Ryou teased .

"Ummm... I still want to be a virgin. Gomen, Ryou. Maybe we can have sex when next time. Gomen..."

"It's okay as long as I can taste your sweet lips and feel your body. (Ryou paused and smile) You know what, I'm wasting time." He bent down again and licked Retasu's lips.

Retasu bit his tongue and pulled it in her mouth to kiss him.

To Retasu, Ryou's lips tasted like Heaven and to Ryou, Retasu's lips tasted like candy.

Ryou ran his hands around her breasts. He pressed them and felt them.

Everytime he did, Retasu would tighten the hug, but Ryou didn't stop because he knew that Retasu won't mind.

Retasu didn't feel sexually harassed at all. She would let Ryou do anything, as long he did it to her.

His hands wondered up to her neck.

Retasu made a small moan. She took her hand and placed one of Ryou's hand on her breast then she smiled.

Ryou's hand moved from her breast all the way to her butt.

He played with it and then his hand went deeper and deeper that it reached her pussy.

Retasu gave a small moan.

Ryou broke the kiss.

Then he lay on her and started licking her everywhere.

He bit on her nipples and continued to lick.

Retasu loved the fact that her body was now full or Ryou's saliva.

Retasu licked him on his cheek and continued to lick him until her tongue was pulled in by Ryou's mouth.

Retasu's tongue was playing with Ryou's tongue as they distributed saliva into each other's mouth.

They didn't care if they lost all their oxygen, they had each other.

Ryou's hands played with Retasu's head as if he was massaging her scalp.

Retasu sat back up and felt a hand on one of her boobs and one on her pussy and Ryou started playing, feeling it.

One or two fingers went inside her pussy.

"Do you want me to go in deeper?" Ryou asked as he started to lick Retasu's neck.

"Why not? Go ahead. Knock yourself out.." Retasu smiled .

Retasu turned around and pushed Ryou and continued to kiss. They hugged each other and then they fell off the bed. But that didn't stop them, they continue to kiss and make out on the floor.

Ryou and Retasu went back on the bed where they began to kiss again.

Ryou's hands continued to wonder from under her breasts all the way to her butt.

He pressed slowly on to her skin and rubbed his hands on them slowly and passionately.

Then Retasu began to kiss more aggressively

'This girl's so aggressive, it's getting harder to breathe.'

**4 hours later**

Four hours passed (what can I say.. time passes when you're making out).

It was around 9: 00 p.m at night.

Retasu woke up and found herself naked and a blanket covering her. Her head and hand was lying down on Ryou's chest. Ryou's hand was around Retasu's neck. He was still fast asleep.

One of her legs were on top of Ryou's and she wasn't wearing anything. Completely naked.

Retasu liked Ryou's warm chest rather than a soft pillow.

She gave him one last kiss which woke him up. His eyes slowly opened.

"Wake up..." Retasu said slowly.

"What time is it?" yawn

"9:00"

"WOW! How long have we been making out?"

"Um, approximately 4 hours. " Retasu smiled.

"Wow. 4 hours of your pure saliva on my mouth and I'm still not satisfied." Ryou smiled.

"We're the same. I still need more of you." Retasu said .

"If it's a kiss you want, your wish is my command. I'll give you as much as you want and I'm sure you'll never get tired of it." Ryou said as he sat up.

"I'm sure I won't, would you?"

"Why? You're lips are the tastiest things I have ever tasted." Ryou zipped his pants up as Retasu giggled.

Retasu was still putting on her bra. Ryou walked closer to her and pressed her bra against her breasts.

"You need help?" Ryou said then he licked Retasu's neck.

Retasu giggled.

Ryou buttoned her shirt back on. Retasu brushed her hair .

Retasu turned around and pushed Ryou to the bed.

"I have to go now but I'm sure.. history will repeat itself. This night will be repeated 1000 times. Don't worry." Retasu said as she kissed Ryou one more time.

"I'm sure " Ryou said as he gave her on hug and Ryou accompanied her to the door.

"But next time. I call the shots." Retasu smiled.

Ryou nodded and smiled.

He opened the lock then

GASP (a big, large gasp... everything you cant think of that is similar to big or large) a girl gasped as she saw them. She looked like she was about to knock the door.

'Oh no.'

'not her'

'anyone but her'

'why?'

'why does it have to be... her'

'No!'

'Not... ICHIGO!'

Retasu and Ryou saw her grinning widely from ear to ear.

She grinned like a cheshire cat (actually she is already a cat so her smile was no different to the way she usually smiled.)

"H-hey I-ichigo!" Retasu and Ryou said almost bionically.

"I KNEW IT ! I KNEW IT! YOU TWO WERE GOING TO END UP TOGETHER! IT'S JUST LIKE WHAT KEI SAID!" Ichigo shouted in happiness.

'Kei! I'm gonna kill you!' Ryou thought.

"WOW! I can't believe you actually made out."

"What ? H-how did you know?"

"Ugh. You're seriously asking me that question?"

" ..."

"Amateurs. You have all the symptoms of making out."

"? Symptoms?"

"Amateurs. Your hair. (Ichigo pointing at Retasu's hair). No shirt on (pointing at Ryou). The way you put your shirt (pointing at Retasu's shirt) so messy. men. You're zippers are not even zipped in properly. (pointing at Ryou's pants. Retasu looking at Ryou, with the ' why-did-you-do that?' look), and Ryou blushing."

"You know what I think its time you go home." Ryou pushed Ichigo down the stairs. But he heard Ichigo shout faintly "BAKA! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NICE!"

Retasu stayed for one more laugh with Ryou.


	9. Oh no

**Chapter 9. Oh no.**

**Written in Retasu's diary**

_It's been 5 months since I have been dating Ryou and I just can't get enough of him. I want to make out with him some more_

_I can't help it. I love him so much. Ichigo couldn't stop teasing us , and she actually kept her promise . She didn't tell anyone. _

_Only Kei and Ichigo knew about us. I can't wait to see Ryou tomorrow. Dates? Approximately 30, kisses? about 1000 . _

_Even if it's that much already I still want more. I want to keep this relationship forever. _

_Retasu._

_P.S. I got an A+ on Algebra. Isn't that great ?_

Retasu closed her diary, then she looked up into the sky.

It was the weekends and she was so bored. She did everything she could possibly do.

She turned on the AC in her room and played with her handphone.

She looked at al the Ryou pictures in her handphone and she set the picture of them two kissing as her wallpaper.

Then suddenly there was an incoming call.

"Moshi moshi. "

"Hey Retasu. I'm bored. Wanna hang out? "

"Sure. Where?"

"I dunno but I'll meet you in XXXXXXXXXXXXX, my school" (?)

_"_But aren't you _in_ school?"

"It's okay ,the teachers let all the students bail. "

"Great. I'll see you there."

"Oh yeah, then after that let's have a make out session."

"Yeah sure" Retasu smiled.

"Okay. See you later"

Ryou shut the phone.

**Ryou's School**

Ryou shut his phone. He saw two hands around his neck.

"Nani?"

"Ryou Shirogane, I need to tell you something!"

Ryou turned around and saw a red head girl hugging him.

"Yukari... Doushitano?"

"Ryou ... I've been meaning to tell you something. "

"Nani?"

"I-I l-love you.." Yukari said with her red face and her heart beating so fast it was as if it wasn't beating.

She looked like she was about to cry.

_"Yukari-chan.. _I' don't mean to hurt you. But-" Ryou said as he tapped her shoulder.

Ryou was one of the most popular boys in school.

All the girls thought he was cute but they always wondered why he was a loner.

Yukari was the 26th girl who confessed her love to him.

"NO ! DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Yukari shouted with all her might. She closed her ears and her eyes were wet with tears.

"I-I don't care Ryou. I know you have a girlfriend but.. can't you just forget about her?"

Ryou was getting fed up.

"No, I can't. My girlfriend is the most precious thing in my life..." he said.

"But I'll sleep with you every night! I'll take care of you! I'll make you happy!" she said.

"Yukari, I have someone to make me happy, I have someone to care of me." he said.

"Oh you're so stubborn! No one turns me down! " Yukari said as she dropped her things and hugged Ryou then kissed him.

Ryou fell down, with her on top of him.

All the other students clapped their hands

"Go, Yukari!' they all chanted.

Ryou heard a faint gasp not so far away.

Ryou's eyes widened..

'Oh no.'

'No.'

'NO!' Ryou thought.

He saw his most loved one not so far away, she was kneeling down on the concrete and crying.

"Ryou... you-you. I can't believe you!" Retasu was on her way.

"RETASU, WAIT!"


	10. Heart Broken

**Chapter 10. Heart Broken**

Tears strolled down Retasu's face as she saw the girl on top of Ryou.

Ryou stood up and wiped his mouth .

"RETASU, WAIT!" Ryou shouted as he ran after his girlfriend.

Retasu stopped walking away. She stood there and whispered .

"Ryou... if you loved someone else.. why... why didn't you tell me. Why did you wait for me to fall in love with you first." Retasu said as her tears fell into the concrete tiles.

"Retasu, wait! You're mistaken, I don't love her. She's the one who-" Ryou was cut off when he heard Retasu shout.

"SHUT UP, RYOU! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT( Retasu covers her ears) I don't want to be hurt, Ryou!" Retasu said as she continued to walk away.

Ryou held her arm and pulled her into his arms.

He bent down quickly and kissed her.

"I love _you,_ Retasu, and I won't love anybody else."

Retasu cried even more, she pushed Ryou away from her.

She wiped her mouth.

"Haven't you had enough, you already hurt me! What more do you want! You're gonna make me fall in love with you then step on me like I'm your doormat! Stay away, Ryou! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Retasu shouted as she slapped Ryou.

'PLAK!'

Ryou couldn't do anything else. He stood there bearing the pain, he tried to handle it.

His cheek turned red.

As Retasu was gone, Ryou pounded his fists at the concrete road.

He shouted as loud as he can.

Yukari came close to him.. She put her hand on his back.

A few tears strolled down Ryou's cheek.

"See, now that you're single, wanna be _my_ boyfriend?" Yukari grinned.

Ryou's eyes widened. He stood up and faced Yukari.

"As I thought. I knew you would learn to love me." Yukari said as she hugged him tight.

Ryou pushed her to the ground.

He started to laugh histerically "Learn to love? You're saying I learned to love _you_? It's the opposite. I learned to _hate _you. You made me break up with my one and only love. "

"Chi." Yukari said as she stood up and put her arms around Ryou.

"Oh, Ryou. She was jealous."

"SHUT UP!" Ryou said as he slapped her with the back of his hand.

Yukari fell and then she left him alone.

The sky was turning gray.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! YOU CAUSED ME ENOUGH PAIN!" Ryou said as rain began to fall from the sky.

Ryou ran away, as far away from that school .

** In Retasu's house **

Retasu ran through the open gate.

_"_Aah, Retasu-san how did-" the elderly was cut off when she saw Retasu's face all red and crying

Retasu ran up to her room and locked it before Pepo could say "Retasu onee-chan."

Retasu was crying her eyes out.

The her handphone rang.

It was Ryou.

Retasu threw her handphone on to the floor.

Then she hugged her pillow.

She heard a faint doorbell from the heavy rain.

Ichigo stepped into her house as Retasu's mother dried her off.

Retasu's mother escorted Ichigo to Retasu's room.

Then she opened the door with another key.

"Retasu.. You're friend is here."

Retasu's mother pushed Ichigo in then closed to door.

Retasu continued to cry.

"Retasu... are you okay?" Ichigo said .

Retasu looked at Ichigo and cried as she hugged Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Retasu shook her head.

"Okay. I won't force you if you don't want to say it" Ichigo said.

"Ryou... Ryou..." Retasu stammered.


	11. Retasu likes you She really likes you

**Chapter 11. Retasu likes you. She really likes you**

"Ryou? Ryou what? What happened? I'm all ears." Ichigo said as she tried to calm her friend down.

"R-ryou... he... loves... someone... else... not me... not me... he doesn't love me... doesn't love me..." Retasu was stammering and shivering at the same time.

Her eyes look liked she was hypnotized.

"Oh, don't worry, Ryou's gonna get it from me. That sick freak." Ichigo said as she ran out of Retasu's house.

She knew that Cafe Mew was a long way.

But she didn't care.

She had to set things right.

She ran to Cafe Mew.

When she reached there she barged in the door.

"RYOU!" She shouted.

All the customers and workers looked at her.

Ichigo looked around, he wasn't there.

Ichigo played with her fingers "hehe" and she ran to the backdoor.

She opened the door and found Ryou sitting on the floor, with no shirt on.

The eyes of Retasu and Ryou looked the same.

"Ryou, you freak!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou looked up and saw Ichigo .

"Why aren't you working? (Ryou looks down then looks at Ichigo) GO TO WORK NOW! " Ryou shouted.

"oh no, Ryou, no , not today. I'm not following your orders today. Why did you do that? Retasu's a good girl and you stepped all over her like a doormat. She likes you Ryou. She likes you ALOT! Why?"

"That's not my fault, that was Yu-"

"See and now you're blaming other people!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou kept quiet.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ichigo said as she swung her hand and slapped Ryou on the same cheek as Retasu when she slapped him.

"Thank goodness Masaya is not like you!" Ichigo said as she left Cafe Mew and back to Retasu's house.

Retasu was still crying her eyes out.

"Retasu... It's Ichigo. Ryou's not gonna bug you anymore. Believe me . "

Ichigo heard a faint sound from Retasu

"I still love him, Ichigo. But I don't want to get hurt anymore. I don't wanna get hurt. I don't want..." Retasu said .

Ichigo felt great pity for her friend and hugged her.

Ichigo made a few phone calls. Retasu didn't know what she was planning, but in around 2 hours Zakuro, Purin and Minto arrived on her door.

Retasu had stopped crying.

Zakuro, Purin, Minto and Ichigo tried their best to calm her down.

Minto said "What a freak."

Zakuro said nothing but she often patted Retasu's shoulder.

Purin tried to make Retasu happy with her tricks but it didn't seem to work.

Ichigo, Zakuro, Minto and Purin had a slumber party on Retasu's house and it seemed to work

In a few minutes, Retasu was happy again (because she forgot about Ryou).


	12. Do something , anything

**Chapter 12. Do something, anything**

** A week later**

It was raining.

Retasu walked to Cafe Mew after a horrible week at school .

Alot of students knew other kids from Ryou's school and they started making fun of Retasu.

They kept on saying "ooh look its the girl who got dumped" (even if she _didn't _get dumped)

Everywhere she went students around will start laughing.

Almost 15 students pushed her down to the ground.

They often called her 'geek' without really knowing her.

She loved to go to Cafe Mew because Minto, Zakuro, Purin, Ichigo, Ryou and Kei were the only people who didn't call her names or anything.

She was accepted and loved by everyone there.

But now she felt like she didn't want to go there.

She finally reached and she was the first to appear and Ryou was there fixing all the tables.

Her heart beat fast again. She didn't say anything.

Then, because her shoes were wet, Retasu fell to the floor.

Ryou saw what happened and he gave her a hand.

"Need help?" he said slowly.

Retasu felt like crying again.

She remembered the first time he said that.

Retasu looked down and slapped his hand.

Ryou then walked away.

Retasu picked herself up then Kei appeared.

Kei walked close to Ryou and said "We're glad you're here. You're early as usual."

Ryou said nothing, so did Retasu .

"We're happy, aren't we, Ryou? " Kei said as he nudged Ryou's arm.

"Y-Yeah, whatever.." Ryou said .

Ryou looked really really sad and Retasu looked like she was so hurt, it looked like she was angry.

The other Mew Mew members arrived in a happy mood but when they saw Ryou and Retasu alone, not talking, they worked in silence.

The situation became awkward.

After work, Retasu went home silently. She hadn't said a word that day (actually everyday for the past week).

Ryou went up to his room and punched the wall as hard as he can.

He shouted of frustration.

Then he sat down and took a piece of paper from his pocket.

It said 'Ticket for a flight to America'.

He had to set things right with Retasu before he leaves for America, which will happen in 5 days.

He didn't know what to do.

He wasted a week already, he had to ask someone for help.

He contacted Ichigo.

"Ichigo, this is Ryou."

_"What do you want, creep?" _

"I need you to help me ."

_"Why?" _

"I want Retasu back but I don't know what to do. "

_"So? What do you want me to do?_

"Please help me."

_"How? Like Retasu's gonna listen to me. She's the type of girl who follows her own instincts! And if her insticts tell her 'No, don't believe her' then ...SHE WON'T! "_

"Do something, anything. I don't care!"

_"Okay. Fine. But you better not screw up this time."_

Ryou said yes and shut the phone.

He hoped this would work .


	13. I can't take this anymore

**Chapter 13. I can't take this anymore**

Ichigo contacted Retasu .

"Moshi Moshi. Korewa (I am) Ichigo desu."

"_Moshi Moshi Ichigo-san."_

"Hey, Retasu, if you're not busy... can you come to my house?"

_"What? Go to your house? " _

"Yeah, I'll pick you up."

_"Umm. yeah sure. " _

"Great, I'll see you then-"

_"Wait Ichigo-san! I want to ask you something." _

"What's up?"

_"How did you know I had a problem with Ryou?"_

"Oh that, I saw you running, while crying. Why?"

_"Oh nothing, just wondering. Hehe." _

"Okay, I'll be there in ten. Ja-ne!"

_"Hai!" _

Retasu got dressed as she waited in front of her house for Ichigo's car.

"Retasu! COME IN!" Ichigo called out .

Retasu smiled and went in Ichigo's car.

They travelled a short distance and in 10 minutes they reached Ichigo's house.

It looked nice but simple.

Retasu remembered Ryou's house and looked down.

They stepped out of the car and went inside her house.

"Okaasan! I have a friend here!"

"Okay honey! I'll bring you food!" Ichigo's mother replied.

"I need to talk to you about something Retasu. Come let's talk upstairs."

Retasu nodded as they went in Ichigo's room which was covered in pink.

Pink wallpaper.

Pink cabinets.

Pink bed.

Everything's pink.

"Sit down. Sit down!" Ichigo said as she jumped on her bed.

Retasu took a seat on Ichigo's bed.

In a few minutes Ichigo's mother served them with milk and cookies..

"Have a good time kids." Ichigo's mother said.

"Ichigo-san, You're mother's really nice."

"Arigato. She is but you don't know her if she'd mad (ichigo shakes her head) you don't want to know."

"Sorry my mom wasn't this nice to you."

"Nan de mo nai (it's okay)"

"Hehe.. so what did you want to talk to me about."

"Ummmm... it's about Ryou.."

"Ryou...?"

"I know he's a creep and all... but he's a creep that loves you, Retasu."

"Nani? (what?)"

"He want's you back, Retasu. "

"No..n-no, that's impossible."

"It's not. He told me yesterday."

"What?" Retasu's face was starting to get all red.

"You want proof, here I have proof."

Ichigo took out her phone and clicked on "ring tone".

_"Ichigo, This is Ryou." _

_"What do you want, creep?" _

_"I need you to help me ." _

_"Why?" _

_"I want Retasu back but I don't know what to do. " _

_"So? What do you want me to do?_

_"Please help me." _

_"How? Like Retasu's gonna listen to me. She's the type of girl who follows her own instincts! And if her insticts tell her ' No , don't believe her' then ...SHE WON'T! "_

_"Do something, anything. I don't care!" _

_"Okay.Fine. But you better not screw up this time."_

Ichigo shut her phone off.

Retasu didn't mind about the 'following her instincts' part .

Tears strolled down Retasu's face.

"It's impossible, Ichigo. I don't believe it."

"You have to, there's nothing impossible in the world"

"But."

"Look, face it Retasu. He loves you. Alot. Alot alot."

"Yeah but. "

"I'll give you five days to think about it. "

" What's happening in 5 days?"

"Ryou's... moving to America... for good...!"


	14. Any last Words?

**Chapter 14. Any last words?**

** 3 days later**

Retasu has done alot of thinking for the past few days.

She wanted to forgive him and fix this relationship before he would move to America, but she couldn't trust him.

All the workers were gathered to Cafe Mew for an announcement.

Obviously the cafe was closed.

The girls took a seat and listened to Kei who was talking in front.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" Kei said

"Today the cafe is closed because Ryou and I have an announcement" he continued to say.

"We have bad news." Ryou said.

"Bad news?" the girls said.

"You're boss here (Kei points to Ryou) will be moving to America." Kei said.

There were gasps around the room. Everyone was surprised except for Ichigo and Retasu.

Ichigo played along and gasped but Retasu kept quiet and tried to hold the tears.

(Minto) "What? Why Ryou?"

(Ryou) "I have problems in Japan."

(Purin) "What problems?"

(Kei) "I'm not sure you need to hear tha-"

(Ryou) "The girl I love the most in the entire world hates me."

Everyone kept quiet. Retasu's heart beat hard. A tear strolled down.

'I won't cry. I won't cry' Retasu thought as she held her tears.

(Ryou) "Just kidding. (Ryou pretends) I have to go to America for some business thing."

Ichigo and Kei knew that he was lying. Ichigo looked at Retasu who was trembling.

(Minto) "Are you coming back?"

Everybody had a sad face.

(Ryou) "Unfortunately... no."

Minto, Purin, Ichigo looked like they were about to cry.

Minto stood up and hugged Ryou. Everyone followed except for Retasu.

Minto, Purin and Ichigo cried.

(Purin) "If sniff you're going sniff then who will be our boss. "

"Kei will be." Ryou said, patting her head and forced a smile.

Retasu who was still sitting on her chair cried, she cried more than the others.

(Kei) "Any last words?"

Ryou forced a smile.

"Creep.." Ichigo said crying as she stuck her tongue out.

Ryou smiled.

"It's not gonna be the same without you." Purin said as tears strolled down her usually-happy face.

Ryou hugged Purin. "Don't cry."

The smile faded.

"Come and visit us sometime Ryou." Minto said as she continued to cry.

"I will. Don't worry"

"Can you give something to my friends in America?" Zakuro asked.

Everyone else giggled (while crying).

"Yeah, sure"

(Kei) "Now the last person, any last words... Retasu?"

Retasu stood up slowly with a wet and red face.

Ichigo hugged her.

Ryou looked another direction.

"Good luck, Ryou." Retasu said.

She wanted to tell him so much that she wanted him back too but she couldn't trust him anymore.

"A-arigato" Ryou said feeling terrible.

'Ryou. Ryou. Ryou..' these were the words stuck in Retasu's head.

(Kei) "That is all. You may go home now."

Ichigo and everyone packed up and left.

That night they all made cards for Ryou in Ichigo's house except Retasu and Zakuro .

Retasu lay on her bed, still thinking about Ryou.


	15. No goodbyes

**Chapter 15. no goodbye **

It was Ryou's last day in Japan.

Everyone decided to be nice to Ryou.

Ichigo, Purin and Minto gave their cards to him with a happy face.

But like normal days everyone was working .

But they had one waitress less, Retasu.

Ryou wondered again 'Where is she?'

Ichigo was worried too. It was Ryou's last day, and Retasu wasn't there to enjoy it.

Everyone worked enthusiastically that day, while Retasu lay on her bed.

She couldn't help it, she didn't want to see him.

She couldn't bear with the pain.

In such a short time, Cafe Mew closed and everyone said their last goodbyes because the next day they all had to go to school.

Ryou was so sad because he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Retasu.

'Retasu..' that was the only thing on his mind.

** Retasu's room**

Retasu lay on her bed.

'I love him. I love him. I want to see him.'

Retasu knew what to do,

She ran to Cafe Mew to tell Ryou but when she reached there she found no one.

The Cafe was closed and not a single being was there.

It was too late. She didn't get to tell him how she felt.

Retasu was about to give up when she had an idea.

But it had to cost her alot.

**The next day**

**In the airport **

It was early in the morning (around 5:00 a.m.). Ryou found himself checking in his bags and paying for the flight.

He was told to wait a couple of hours, the people who worked in the airport told him that "boarding time" was at 8:00 a.m. and he had to wait.

Ryou turned on his phone and called Retasu... one last time.

But no one answered. He thought that Retasu no longer cared about him.

But he was wrong. He didn't know that at that very second Retasu was _running_ (AS IN REALLY RUNNING!) to the airport.

**Where Retasu was**

Retasu ran with all her strength to the airport because her mom wouldn't drive her there, she said it was to early to be traveling.

Retasu stopped to catch her breath.

She knew that every plane to America from japan would leave at 8:00 a.m.

Luckily, Retasu found her way through the dark.

She followed all the directions her father gave her.

Her father and mother were nice enough to let Retasu run to the airport. They gave her directions.

Retasu was normally afraid of the dark but she didn't care. This was important. Very important.

Retasu left her phone at home so she wasn't able to answer Ryou's calls.

She ran fast, she knew that she was still a long way there, and she was running.

She had to hurry even if it was still dawn.

She hoped that this would change Ryou's mind about moving.

Her legs were killing her but she didn't care about her legs.

She drank from a bottle and continued to run.

She skipped school today.

**In the airport **

** 2 hours later**

It was 7:50 and the passengers were about to board the plane.

They had to stop for bag and ticket checking first.

Ryou was like the 150th person waiting in a line of 250 people.

He waited patiently.

And when it was the turn of the second person in front of him he lifted his head .

'This is it. No turning back now. Goodbye... Retasu' .

When the guy in front of him had given his ticket, he heard a voice accompanied with a couple of heavy breaths.

"RYOU, WAIT!"

Ryou's eyes widened.

'Can it be?'

Ryou turned around and saw Retasu!

She was crying her eyes out while running.

As she ran every step, she had a flashback on what everything that they did together.

"Retasu? Is that you? RETASU!" Ryou said as he made his way from the crowd and left his place.

Retasu ran into Ryou's arms, where they had the sweetest conversation.

Ryou hugged her tight. His hand was on her hair.

"Ryou... Don't go. I want you here. Don't go.. Don't go" Retasu cried.

" ..."

"I love you, Ryou.. I love you... I love you. I'm sorry Ryou. I'm so sorry..." Retasu said as she cried more hoping he would forgive her big mistake.

"I love you too, Retasu. I'm so glad you're here." Tears of joy fell down his cheek.

"Don't go, Ryou. Don't go..." Retasu continued to cry.

"I want you stay here... with me... I'm sorry I've not been trusting you and I don't care if you love another person or not as long as long as your happy. I'm sorry I've been so selfish... Gomen, Ryou. Honto ni gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen." Retasu couldn't stop the tears falling from her cheeks.

"..." Ryou blushed and hugged his girlfriend tighter.

"You made me promise. Don't break it! You said that we would make out 1000 times more. Don't go, cause if you go you can't fulfill that promise. I love you Ryou. I love you, Ryou. "

"I love you too, Retasu. You're the most important thing in my life and I can't possibly live without you. "

"I've made my descision."

" ..."

"I'll stay here." Ryou smiled.

These three words instantly stopped her from crying.

"You're more important than my job. You're more important than my family. You're more important than all the scholarships I have in America. I love you, Retasu and as long as you are sill living, I will stay with you. Even if that means 'forever'... I love you." Ryou said as he hugged Retasu tighter,

Ryou closed his eyes and kissed Retasu.

Retasu kissed back.

'Things were right now. Everything was back to normal'

**.:THE END:.**


End file.
